


Nei suoi sogni

by titaniumlori



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumlori/pseuds/titaniumlori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viserys sogna. Daenerys non dice niente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nei suoi sogni

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt su cui è basata la fic è: "Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen, sogno"

Nei suoi sogni, Daenerys sembra sempre più piccola di quanto non lo sia davvero. Viserys sa che anche nelle sue vene scorre sangue di drago, eppure gli sembra così fragile e arrendevole quando la tocca. Solo nei suoi sogni. Le sfiora i capelli e lei prende vita, come una scultura tra le mani del più mirabile degli artisti. Non dice mai niente, si limita a obbedire ai suoi desideri e ai suoi ordini. Viserys cerca sempre di essere il più delicato possibile, ma ha atteso per così tanti anni di ottenere ciò che desiderava – ciò che meritava, ciò che gli era stato promesso – che è difficile resistere alla tentazione della carne.

Nei suoi sogni, Viserys è una persona diversa. Darebbe la vita per Daenerys, ogni singola goccia del suo prezioso sangue. Le darebbe tutto se stesso mentre la bacia e giura che in un’altra vita sarà una persona migliore ma in questa è solo Viserys e non può fare altro che baciarla e amarla, ancora una volta. La adagia su una coperta stesa sul prato – è notte, tutte le stelle sembrano brillare per lei – e la bacia ancora. Se potesse non smetterebbe mai, labbra morbide e piene e rosse come le mele mature. Le sfila la veste delicatamente e le prende un seno tra le mani. Daenerys è piccola, poco più di una bambina, eppure le sue forme sono già rotonde. Viserys le bacia il collo, poi le morde piano la clavicola. Ha paura di lasciarle dei segni – non vuole sporcarla – ma allo stesso tempo vuole che sia sua e che gli altri lo vedano. La bacia ancora, si prende tutto il tempo che vuole – sono i suoi sogni, e almeno questi non glieli può portare via nessuno. La penetra con un dito, lentamente; Daenerys geme in risposta e Viserys sente la sua erezione rispondere. Continua a muoversi piano, e quando sente che Daenerys è pronta entra in lei con la dolcezza che solo un fratello può avere. Daenerys è diversa: la sua pelle brilla sotto la luce delle stelle ed è ancora più bella di quanto non lo sia mai stata, bella e amata da qualcuno che per lei darebbe la vita. E tra poco lo farà.

Viserys si spinge in lei un po’ più forte, al ritmo dei gemiti di Daenerys; la guarda negli occhi color ametista e scopre di amarla ogni secondo di più, pur non potendoglielo dimostrare senza perdere la propria vita. Che cos’è una corona quando si ha un sogno tra le proprie braccia? Viserys si libera dentro di lei e Daenerys lo segue dopo qualche istante, gemendo piano. Viserys continua a baciarle le labbra e il collo; non vuole lasciarla andare, non questa notte. Non sapendo che si dovrà svegliare e vederla moglie di un selvaggio.

Quando Daenerys si sveglia, la mattina dopo, ha un segno rosso sul collo di cui non ricorda l’origine.


End file.
